Jinx
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Draco Malfoy is under the Jinx curse and needs someone to say his name. Enter Hermione Granger. He might need to use alternative methods. Rated T for safety (Dramione short. Might extend story if told in the comments)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, this is good. No, wait. This is splendid!" Blaise Zabini said while rubbing his hands together eagerly. A movement he often did when he was gleeful, I had observed often through our years at Hogwarts. "I didn't think I could pull it off, but you total made it easy for me" he laughed. Even I was impressed. It took a lot to perform the jinx spell. You have to have timing and concentration when the spell is preformed and the victim has to be unaware when the incidence happens. The repeated words become the spell together with movement of the wand. I partially believed that Blaise Zabini had had about 50% of luck performing the spell, but nonetheless he had been successful. I could not help but smile at the situation unfolding in front of me across the rows of shelves in the library; especially when the victim was Draco Malfoy. A world with a mute Malfoy was definitely something to smile about.

The thought distracted me for a moment and when I came to, Malfoy was trying to yell at Zabini, but in vain. He was walking around in circles in front of Malfoy pretending to not see him and whistling quietly. It made me giggle, which caught Malfoy's attention. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and irritation. I quickly became quiet and left the library. On my way the head librarian Miss Prince gave me a slight head note and said quietly as I passed her desk "Your requested book comes in tomorrow morning, Miss Granger. Remember to pick it up, I have a lot of students waiting for books" I gave her a smile and note, to show her that I understood. There was not a lot of student who could request books, because most forget about it and Miss Prince hates wasting time on "lazy and noisy students". However, I was one of the lucky few.

I thought that was it of that business and did not give it anymore thought as the day went on. It was a late Friday afternoon and Harry and Ron were off at the pitch having a late Quidditch practice, so I was spending the evening by myself. From the library I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, where I left my newly borrowed books and my bag. I changed out of my school robes and made my way down to dinner in the Great Hall.

I was sitting talking with Ginny and Padme when I caught sight of something in the corner of my eye. Most of the Great Hall was empty at this point, but not completely. At the other end of the Slytherin table sat Malfoy all alone staring straight at me and he was concentrating very hard. I ignored it and kept talking to the girls.

He kept staring throughout the conversation and sat eerily still, it was beginning to bug me a bit. Then as we got up to leave, he mimicked the action and followed our movement down along the table. His eyes caught mine as we reached the ends of the tables and the girls left through the doors. Then he stalked straight for me with long strides. However, he stopped abruptly, when Harry and Ron entered through the grand doors.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted as they spotted me "Did you eat already? We were just looking for you" he asked and I noticed how Malfoy was hovering behind us. He had not moved from where he stopped in his track when he saw Harry and Ron.

"I ate some, but I can eat more." I said and watched how Ron was practically drooling from his hunger and it made me laugh. "Come, let's sit and tell me about the practice" Usually, I do not care too much about their practice, but it filled me with relieve as we sat down, because it kept Malfoy at bay. Although, he did not leave, he just sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. I did know what he wanted, but I did not like to find out, so I ignored him for the rest of the meal.

It was not until we finished eating and left the Great Hall that I noticed him following us up the stairs. I glanced downwards and there he was looking straight at me with narrowed eyes. It sent a chill down my spine and I did not like it. His eyes held mine for a moment and because of it, I missed the stairs changing directions, as Harry and Ron reached the landing of the entrance to the common room. Without thinking I told them to just go ahead and I would catch up.

As I ascended to the next landing, I heard quick steps echoing below me. It must have been Malfoy. I was walking towards the next staircase which would take me to the common room and then I spotted him again. He was running up a staircase while keeping his eyes on me. Was he trying to cut of my path and trying to catch me?

I started to walk faster and just in time I reached the staircase at the same time as he reached the landing I just left one staircase over. At this time I started to run, as I could see he was gaining on me. The steps suddenly became very heavy and I felt like he was right behind me breathing down my neck. Luckily, just as I reached the landing with the entrance to the common room, they decided to change and he was now the one, who was stuck. I was a bit out of breath, as I watched him stomp his feet and mouthing my name in vain. I gave him a confused look and then turn around and entered the common room. I stood behind the door for a couple of minutes afterward and then there was a knocking. I did not answer, because I knew it must be him. So I left the door and went to my dorm to go to bed.

The next morning I got ready a bit later than usual and then decided to go the library to get me book, before breakfast. As I exited through the portrait onto the staircase I was pulled aside the moment I stepped out. It was Malfoy. He was wearing the same clothes as last night and he looked kind of tired. Had he been all night?

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at him and got out of his grab on my arm. We were standing on the staircase and he said nothing. I just waited for him to say anything and he just looked annoyed with me. Instead, I pushed passed him and started to walk down the stairs. He followed quietly behind him, as I could hear his steps behind me. As we left the staircases and walked toward the library silently, we were met with a group of Slytherins from our year.

"Oi, still wandering the halls, I see, Ma-.. ow!" Blaise Zabini called out to Malfoy while laughing and was then nudged in his side by a brunette, before he could say his name. The group just kept laughing and went on their way.

So he had been the hall all nights. He was still jinxed and could not get into the common room, because he could not say the password. However, this did not explain why he was following me. What did he want with me? Obviously, he wanted to break the curse, but when it comes to the Jinx curse only the caster can break it, by saying the subject's name. I did not cast it, so how should I be able to help him? Then it hits me. I saw the Jinx preformed, so I can break it too. Of all the people in the castle, only Blaise Zabini and I can break the curse over Draco Malfoy. As Zabini said yesterday: this is splendid!

I got a huge smile on my face and turned to look at Malfoy. I could not help grinning at him, as he realized that I knew that was going on.

"Cat's got your tongue, eh?" I grinned purposely not saying his name. He just narrowed his eyes at me and kept walking beside me, as I continued on my way toward the Great Hall.

I ate breakfast very slowly as Malfoy kept hovering around me, waiting for me to finish, so he could start trying to convince me to break to curse, probably. When I had eaten and was walking back to the common room I could help to giggle and laugh once in a while, as Malfoy tried to make me say his name. He stayed in front of the portrait while I was inside hanging out with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Malfoy hovered around us throughout dinner. However, afterwards I remembered that I never got around to picking up the book at the library, so I was making my way there with Malfoy at me heel, when he grabbed my arm and placed me up against the wall. I pushed him aside and tried to walk away, but he pulled me back and then put his hands on either side of my head, to make sure I could not leave.

His cage around me in the form of his arms and his close proximity was testing my boundaries, but I was not having it and he could see that. I could see it in his eyes, when he changed tactics. His eyes softened and he loosened the cage by moving his right hand from the wall beside my head to gently stroking my cheek with the back of this fingers. His face came a bit closer to mine and it made me feel a whole new kind of trapped. His eyes were soft, but demanding my attention and it made me tense up again. Still, I did not say what he wanted me to say, so he brought things up a notch. His hand, stroking my cheek, turned to cup it instead and my eyes widened at this slightly, when he also stepped closer and our bodies touched each other. His thumb started to slowly stroke my cheek, as his nose almost touched mine and I could feel his breathe on my lips. We stayed like that for a good long while. Me; virtually petrified against the wall struggling with deciding what to either give into his plan and give him what his wants or simply give in to myself. Him; standing so close it was hard for me to breath, occasionally changing between gently stroking my cheek to my lips and looking at me with pleading eyes, begging me. I had never seen him beg for anything before; I was used to see him just taking the things he wanted instead. If this was the way he usually begged for something, I found myself wanting to have something more he wanted. The thoughts were new to me, but I did not like them and I had to find a way to make them stop. I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding, while breathing one word "Draco".

I was waiting for him to back off and away, but to my surprise he did not move. It was as if I had not just given him what he wanted and broken the jinx. The only difference that happened was the rise of the eyebrows in surprise for a second and then the relaxed again, like nothing had happened. He did not say anything, but merely kept pleading me with his eyes. I did not understand what he was asking for, so I just frowned at him in confusion. His usually annoying sneer did not appear on his face, as I had suspected, but instead, he flashed me a genuine smile, which took my breath away and then very carefully, moved his head closer to mine. I tried to tell my hands to push him away and stop him, but when they did not, he closed whatever gap there was between us and brought our lips together.

The kiss was irrational and therefore my mind had no say in what happened. It was the gentlest kiss I had ever experienced, but also the most powerful one. When I gave into it and started to move my lips against his, he removed his left hand from the wall and it came to rest at the small of my back, pulling me closer. My hands travelled upwards along his chest and while it earned me a small moan from him, I did not stop there. They went up around his neck and into his hair, which did the trick and made him kiss me harder with passion. His right hand had left my cheek and had made its way to my neck where it was drawing small circles below my ear. It only made me more eager to have him closer and made me bold, as I tried to deepen the kiss. However, before I got too far he pulled his lips away from mine and just stared at me. Our hands stayed where they were and we did not move further away from each other, but he raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me, as a question I could not read. The places where his hands were on my body felt like they were on fire and they were itching for him to get closer. As he carefully studied me with his questioning eyes, I let my hands wander down from his neck to the collar of his school shirt and let my fingers gently trace a path along his neck on the way. I could see that it was affecting him; by the way his hands gripped me and brought me a bit closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word and I could think too much about it, I took a hold of his collar and quickly pulled him closer until our lips met again. The kiss immediately deepened and our tongues started to dance.

The dance continued for a while, until I could feel that air soon was needed. I did not want to stop and I sensed he did not either, as his left hand found its way to my buttock and gently squeezed, which made me moan, which made him smile into the kiss. Just after that he pulled away again and I understood right away why. I could hear footsteps approaching us from around the corner. We slowly let go of each other and I turned to walk past him and away from the corner, but before I had taken two steps he quickly grabbed me and kissed me one more time, which I accepted in full, and then turned and walked away from me as I walked away from him.

I made my way to the library in a daze and got the book from the librarian.

"This is the first time, so I will let it pass, but don't let this happen again, Miss Granger." Miss Prince said sternly.

"I wish I could Miss Prince, but I cannot make any promises" I said and gave her a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N* Please, let me know what you think of the story. Also, let me know, if you think I should continue the story and make a sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N* Ta-Da! There you have the second chapter. This is the first time, I have ever written from a male character's POW, so I hope it is any good.**

* * *

It had been days since that particular day and not one word had she uttered.

Not one word. Not a single word has she spoken since the day of the Jinx. Yes; this is the way I am labelling that day. Simply because this I how refer to it to my friends; even though it was not the most memorable event of that day. Memorable might not be the most suitable word; more like most mental. I have not told them about that, because it would not go well. Period!

It had not gone well for me, in fact. It had stirred a notion in me and I really did not like it. I was caught within my own head and I was finding no answers.

Naturally, my friends have asked how I got unjinxed and I merely stated that Blaise had called my name by accident in the corridor after leaving the great hall after breakfast. It would correspond well with the moment I followed Granger out and no one would question my whereabouts further; except, Blaise, himself, that is. We both knew that only he and Granger could unjinx me and that he certainly did not lift the curse. I knew I could trust Blaise, so I made sure he was present when I ran into the first group of Slytherins after being unjinxed. As I had hoped, he did not contradict my explanation and went along with it. However, I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out what had happened and why I was not telling.

Nevertheless, he did not need to know right now. He could lead the interrogation later. Right now, I needed to think; unlike what I was doing on the day of the jinx: Hearing my name, passing the lips of Hermione Granger, freeing me from the curse, had completely undone me and put me under another kind of spell, whose lips were the only cure. We had run into each other on different occasions during the day, but always with our respective groups around us. She was always suspiciously quiet whenever they had classes together; so much so that we had not actually personally heard her voice since the Jinx. I first noticed this when Snape let out after Potions (our first class together after the Jinx) and I left after the Golden Trio. As I was about to leave the room, I could hear Weasley saying "That was not fair! I don't know anything about Angel's Trumpet Draught. Hermione, can you help me? Please?"

Just as Weasley finished this plea, I reached the door and instantly locked eyes with Hermione Granger as she turned to address the ginger git. She looked taken back for a brief moment and quickly looked down at her bags, but remained silent. "Hermione?" Weasley prompted and at this she looked at him, smiled, nodded her head enthusiastically and turned and walked away. Weasley followed her without question, but Potter was looking at me with narrow eyes and had caught our exchange, so I quickly left the scene. Bloody Potter is annoying me on a new level. I do not need more questions verbal or other kinds right now. Though, it does seem like Potter does not know what happen otherwise he would have said something. Those three are always poking into each other's business, such a bunch of Gryffindor.

I had tried to cross her path alone, but unsuccessful. I did not know why I did it; what was driving me to do this? Before I could think further of the subject, I rounded a corner at the same time as the doors to the library at the other end opened noisily and stopped me in my tracks. Hermione Granger has also stopped in her tracks holding the doors open as she spotted me. This was the first time we faced each alone since the jinx.

She held my gaze as she slowly sidestepped into the library with a teasing smile on her lips as the doors closed; blocking her from view. I felt like she was luring me in somehow, but at the same time I needed to follow her.

Naturally, I did not want to be obvious about it, so I went in and casually looked around, but I never spotted her. So finally, I just found a table in the back and sat down and began reading for our next Charms class. Unsurprisingly, it did not take long before I was interrupted. Out from the corner of my eyes I could see her entering the alcove and slowly make her way to me with a book in her hands pretending to read. Next to me there was a bookshelf and as she made to put her book back, her hand gently landed on my shoulder and made its way to make neck. I lost complete interest in the book I was reading and just focused on her fingers working on my neck and hair.

Her fingers danced across my shirt from shoulder to shoulder in slow teasing patterns. As her hand began travelling upwards to my neck and play with my hair there, she came into view again, as she was about to walk away. I saw my opportunity and went for it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close and down on to my lap. She was now sitting in my lap with my arms around her preventing her from getting up. I expected a struggle of her trying to get up, but in fact the opposite happened. She sat there completely calm and relaxed into my embrace. It only confused my further and her stare did not help. She looked at me with a piercing stare that demanded my attention. I tried to draw her even closer and slowly move my head closer to hers, but she stopped me with her hand on my chest and a silent grin. "What do you want, Gran-?" I started to say, but she silenced me with pressing her lips against mine in a burning kiss, before I could finish her name. As soon as our lips had met, the battle begun, and her fingers began to play with the hairs at the nap of my neck again. Her passion was matching mine and I found myself slowing losing control. She had the upper hand at this moment and I could not have that. So while holding her tightly I got up from the chair, earning a small squeak from her, and sat her down on the table behind her on top of my forgotten book. I was about to gently lower her down toward the table, but she gained her composure too quickly and push herself off the table again; bringing our body flush up against each other again. Then suddenly broke away from the kiss, yet still holding on top my shirt. She kept contradicting her own actions and it was frustrating me not knowing why. However, because of seer curiosity she was still luring me in. Still, I had one theory I wanted to test out.

Her eyes had yet to leave mine and thus I very slowly began to draw small linear patterns up along her spine with my fingers. I could feel her pressing up against me again and her hands fisted the fabric of my school shirt. I brought my lips dangerously close to hers and then stopped when there was only a breath between us. I suddenly wanted her to say it. I wanted to hear my name on her lips again. Now it was my turn to pierce her with my eyes as I whispered, only for her to hear: "Hermione?"

I could see the surprise register for just a second in her eyes and then it was replaced with a sincere but small smile; a way she had never looked at me before, and uttered one word "Draco".

Almost before she finished saying me name; I kissed her. This kiss was different, in the way she took my breath away. The way her tongue teased mine and the sounds she made as I mapped out her body with my hands made me go mental. She made me groan with defeat as I gave into her. However, at this moment we pulled apart. I guessed she heard the same thing as I did: steps. Someone was nearing our section and alcove. We quickly untangled ourselves from each other.

The steps were getting closer, but before I could turn away from the table she quickly grabbed my tie and kissed me again, which I returned quickly. Within a flash she had smoothed down my tie and was gone from the table. From the other direction Blaise entered the alcove.

He quickly saw the state I was in and said with a smirk, which only I could master "Granger got your tongue again, Draco?"

There was no fooling Blaise. "I don't know what you are talking about, Blaise" He knew me better than anyone, but I was not going to admit that yet "but it certainly wasn't for the last time" I finished and matched his smirk.

* * *

 **A/N* So what did you think? Please let me know in a comment.**


End file.
